Lone Kitsune - Revenge of Diabloromon
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary inside. Do not own Digimon or Beyblade. Only Davinia.


**_Character Info_** _ **  
**_ **Name:** **Davinia** **Peggy** **Rogers** **  
** **Alias: Volpina** **  
** **Birthday: June 13, 1991** **  
** **Blood Status: Half-Blood** **  
** **Age: 13** **  
** **Gender: Female** **  
** **Species: ¾ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ¼ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender, pre-teen with shoulder length spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and sky-blue eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth **  
** **Other Residences:** Land of Departure, Spirit World, Digital World, and Castle Oblivion  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: V-mon, Gaomon, Kari, Ken, and Davis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, Beyblading, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places. **  
** **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language. **  
** **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
****Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, and learning disability.  
 **Family:** **  
**Father: Steve Rogers (Rogers, Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/Fox Demon Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Rogers (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.  
Boyfriend: Kai Hiwatari  
 **Occupation:** Keyblade Master of Dreams. DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life  
Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness  
Finding her friends  
 **Allies:** V-mon, Gaomon, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Blaze Kitsune.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, and Maleficent.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessens/daggers). Vibranium Shurikens. Vibranium Kunais. Talismans. Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey.  
 **Crest:** Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery  
 **Beyblade:** Blaze Kitsune  
 **Bit Beast:** Kurama  
 **Digimon Partner:** V-mon and Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: Diabloromon wasn't completely destroyed by Omnimon. He revived, and sending Kuramon into the real world as well as personal pictures of Yamato, Davina, and Taichi to the internet. So now, Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon with Davinia, while the younger Chosen Children and Davinia's friends go to deal with the swarm of Kuramon.**

Inside the Internet tunnels familiar to us from the second movie, several of sights. First, it's a kid sitting at a computer, who watches as a Kuramon crawls across his computer screen, over a line of text, which disappears as it passes. Next, we see Yolei in a clothing store. She pokes her head out from between the drapes of a changing booth.

"It doesn't really suit me…" Yolei said clearly not liking the outfit.

She pulls her head back inside the drapes, and we see her wearing the green and white school uniform that the older DigiDestined wore. She fiddles with her uniform, clearly doesn't like it.

"I should I have gone to that other school…" Yolei said talking to herself but on the top of a pile of her normal clothes, Yolei's Digivice bleeps.

In another view of the Internet tunnels, Kuramon start appearing and racing along it. Some more kids are sitting at a computer. They click on the Kuramon that has appeared on their screen, and a photograph appears, of a young Tai giving the peace sign as his mother hangs up clothes on a clothes line. Then more Kuramon race down the tunnels. Cody is at Kendo practice. He thrusts, and lets out the required cry. He removes his face mask, and we see his Digivice, also on top of a pile of his clothes, bleep. Cody thanks his sparring partner, who is his grandfather, though we don't see him.

"Thank you very much Grandpa but I have to go." Cody said going in a hurry.

Loads of Kuramon now fill the tunnels.

Three more kids at a computer have also clicked on a Kuramon - but the photo it has opened is different. This one is of Matt and Sora, at their current age, at the entrance to a building where a concert appears to be about to start. Sora carries a shopping bag labeled "Geraid," while posters on the wall behind them. Meanwhile Davinia, a Keyblade Master was in town, on a date with her boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari. But stops when her Digivice goes off.

"Something's up." Davinia said running to Izzy apartment with Kai following her.

A digital image of the Kuramon hops around at the center of the picture of when Davinia was beginning to live on Earth, and much to the surprise of the kids watching, it emerges through their computer's screen. The youngest girl who's a toddler, looks at it.

 _ **Girl: Jellyfish!  
**_  
More tunnels appear and…you guess it more Kuramon.

Davis another Keyblade Master runs down a city street, carrying a bag. He passes by the wall of television screens where a group of schoolboys are watching. He stops to look at the screens, which show pictures of jellyfish in tanks.

 **Schoolboy: It's not this kind of jellyfish, right?  
**  
The four other schoolboys, one after the other, repeat his last word.

 **Schoolboys: Right... Right... Right... Right...  
**  
 **Schoolboy: It can live out of water, eh?  
**  
 **Schoolboys: Eh... Eh... Eh... Eh...  
**  
 **Schoolboy: The adults won't listen to us...  
**  
 **Schoolboys: Us... Us... Us... Us...  
**  
"You mean the kind that lives in the sea?" Davis asked as the boys all turn to look at him with annoyed looks on their faces, and Davis jolts.

"I'll be late for soccer!" Davis said as he starts to walk off, but the boys all surround him and cling onto him, squealing. Davis's Digivice can be heard beeping, "Aah! Get off!"

Back in the internet tunnels, the source of all these Kuramon are coming from one of the open Internet areas, a black orb is surrounded by flat, two-dimensional streams of the creatures... and within the orb... Diaboromon still lives! Outside of an apartment building, Davis is running along the street.

"Gotta hurry!" Davis shouts running to meet the others.

Inside the apartment building, and into a specific room in a specific apartment - Izzy's bedroom. He sits at a computer, surrounded by other computer equipment. There's a knock at the door. Izzy stands up, and calls out a password of sorts.

"Digi?" Izzy said.

Davis * **Voice over*** : Mon!

Davis opens the door, and enters.

"Sorry I'm late…" Davis said to everyone.

Izzy turns, and we see that all the other DigiDestineds, Jun, Kai, Harry, Davinia, Gaomon, V-mon, are in the room.

"Is that everyone?" Izzy asked.

"Where are Mimi, Joe and Sora?" Cody asked not seeing them.

"Mimi's on her flight from America right now." Izzy answered the youngest DigiDestined.

"Joe has a test." Davinia said as a sweat drop appears, "You know how Joe is with tests."

"Where's Sora?" Izzy asked not sure about Sora.

"On the tennis club trip." Matt said since they're dating.

The scene changes to Sora standing at a train station, looking worried as she waits for the train.

"She'll be here soon." Matt said

"What's the big deal?" Davis asked them.

Izzy holds up a remote and presses a button. A projection screen behind the kids clicks on, and they all turn to look at it.

"Take a look at this." Izzy said showing a photo of the young Tai appears on the scene.

"Who's the little guy?" Davis asked laughing.

"That's me." Tai said making a small cough.

"Sorry" Davis said nervously.

Izzy paces in front of the screen, and clicks the remote again. Another picture appears of Davinia when she was ten when she playing soccer.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Matt asked not knowing its Davinia.

"Matt that's me." Davinia said glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry Davey." Matt said to Davinia frighten about her strength.

Then photo of Matt and Sora appears after Davinia's picture.

"These photos are being e-mailed across the Internet all over town." Izzy said to them.

"Who'd pull such a stupid prank?" Yolei asked scowling, "I mean Davey and Davis can do better."

"This is the work of Diaboromon." Izzy said as Tai and Matt gasped.

"Who's Diaboromon?" the Motomiya twins asked them.

"Diaboromon is Digimon took nearly destroyed the internet years ago. When he was DigiEgg, it hatched and began growing abnormally fast. It caught a virus and it's eating data from the Internet. Gennai uploads Agumon and Tentomon to the Internet and they fight Keromon, but he Digivolved too fast and he was too strong. He bypasses the Champion stage and Digivolved straight to Infermon. Tai tried to get hold of the other Digidestined but they were all somewhere else or mad at him like how Sora was." Izzy said explaining the story to them, "Infermon got into the phone system and took over all the phone lines. Tai eventually got through to Matt and TK, at their grandmother's house, through the emergency voicemail system. Patamon and Gabumon were uploaded to the Net as well. Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved and Patamon tried to Digivolved but Infermon Digivolved to Diaboromon and grabbed Patamon. WarGrowlmon and MetalGarurumon attacked Diaboromon - that's when I had to go to the bathroom because of Tai's mom's recipes. Tai did a stupid thing and bashed the computer and it crashed with a BSOD. I returned and got mad, and rebooted the computer. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon slowed down heaps. Then a timer for 10 minutes appears on the screen. Diaboromon got in the Pentagon's computers and has launched two nuclear missiles, one at Colorado and one in our neighborhood here in Japan. Diaboromon started multiplying. They took out WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and Tai and Matt got so upset we were drawn into the computer and became digital. Tai urged them to feel the strength of all the kids who are counting on them and the three of them merge into Omnimon. Omnimon started slowing down again and that's when Izzy realized it's because of the emails. So, he forwarded all the emails to Diaboromon and he got stopped in his tracks. Then Omnimon got him and destroyed him."

"And we thought we beat him…" Matt said taking over then Tai interrupted.

"He must have survived…" Tai said to them.

"What?" Kari asked confuse.

Izzy returns to his computer about to explain.

"He survived the battle and he's reproduced. Using e-mails, he's entering the Human World in the form of Kuramon." Izzy said to them.

"The Human World?" Davis asked.

"If you open the mail those pictures come with, a Kuramon appears from it into the Real World." Izzy said opening a file on his computer, and a Kuramon appears on his screen.

"Is that safe?!" Davis asked backing away.

"Don't worry; this is just a picture Davey got." Izzy said closing the file and dragging it into the recycle bin.

"There's no telling what he'll do if he gets into the real world!" Patamon said from TK's head.

"Can you open a gate to the Internet, Izzy?" Tai asked Izzy

"There's has to be a gate that he's sending the Kuramon through." Matt said making a good point, "But why would he go after Davey, she wasn't there or part of our team then?"

"Maybe he knows who she is." Kai guessed, "And wants to use her powers."

When Davinia and Kai started dating, she told him about Digimon, her past, her family and heritage. Kai accepted and swore that he won't tell anyone about her past, family, or heritage without her permission. At that moment, Davinia smacks her fist into her palm with pink, blue, gold, red, and black sparks appearing around them.

"Let's go get him!" Davinia growled to them since she wants to help.

Kari was about to stand up, when Davis rushes over.

"I'm goin' too!" Davis said wanting to help his younger twin.

"You guys stay here and take care of the Kuramon that are here. If they Digivolve in the real world, it'll be chaos!" Davinia said to them then looks at her friends, " Gaomon, V-mon stay with Izzy, Jun and Kai."

"Let's leave this fight to Omnimon and Davey." Izzy said to them.

Izzy sits at his computer.

"Tai, Davey, and Matt - once you're online, hook up with Agumon and Gabumon, and follow the mail signal back to its source." Izzy said to them.

Everyone watches at Matt, Davinia, and Tai get up to leave. Gatomon, in Kari's arms, looks up at everyone.

"They'll be OK." Gatomon said to everyone.

From an outer shot of a grocery store, we hear a woman's voice.

 **Woman: Matt Ishida... 980 yen...?  
**  
She's read the label on a package of food. She sets it down, and picks up another.

 **Woman: Tai Kamiya... 380 yen? Davinia Rogers… 380 yen?  
**  
Everyone else spreads out across the city. Izzy narrates the scene.

 **Izzy** _ ***Voice Over*:**_ **Remember keep your eyes peeled for Kuramon. Attack them if you have to - just don't let them Digivolve!**

Davis, Wormmon, DemiVeemon, and Ken run across a road. Kari, Gatomon, Poromon, and Yolei are on a train. TK, Patamon, Upamon and Cody are on a ferry, looking for Kuramon. Izzy types at his computer, setting up the system he's going to need to use.

 **Izzy** _ ***Voice Over***_ **: Use your D-3s to capture the Kuramon, and transport them to my computer. I'll give Gennai a call to find out what to do with them!  
**  
We cut to a shot of bubbles filling the air, and see that Kari, Gatomon, Poromon, and Yolei have found a Kuramon. It shoots bubbles all around.

"We captured one!" Yolei said finding one.

The Kuramon appears on Izzy's computer, and he spins around in his chair, setting down the bottle he was drinking from.

"In you go!" Izzy said dragging the Kuramon into a refrigerator icon on his desktop. A counter above it switches from 0000000 to 0000001.

Somewhere else in the city, Davis, Wormmon, DemiVeemon, and Ken

are following a little girl carrying a Kuramon. She crouches down and hugs it.

 **Girl: No! It's mine!  
**  
"That thing is dangerous!" Davis said to the girl

The crying girl works herself down to a sniffle, and turns to look back at Davis and Ken. The two boys make pleading faces.

"Be a good girl and give it to us…" Ken said begging them.

DemiVeemon and Wormmon appear over Ken's and Davis' shoulders, grinning.

"Better listen...!" DemiVeemon and Wormmon said together.

The little girl squeaks in surprise when she sees DemiVeemon and Wormmon.

 **Girl: I'll tell my brother on you!  
**  
"That's…" Ken said trying to explain.

A cell phone rings. Davis lifts it to his ear - a little keychain of his crest hangs from it.

"Davis, you'd better get to Shibuya!" Izzy said on the phone.

 _Note: Shibuya is a shopping and entertainment district in the West of Tokyo.  
_  
The call ends. Davis mutters.

"Well we better get to Shibuya." Davis said to them.

As Davis walks across, the girl plays with DemiVeemon and Wormmon in the background as Ken takes the Kuramon. On a soccer field, a player warms up before kicking the ball in front of him. Then, he runs forward, and gives it a firm kick. But the goalkeeper saves it. Suddenly, a Kuramon comes bouncing onto the field, knocking over the drinks barrel, a couple of players, and sending balls flying all over the place. TK, Patamon, Upamon and Cody are in the stands, and Cody catches the ball. A loudspeaker dings.

 **Announcer: Please keep your pets on a leash.  
**  
Cody tosses the ball back.

"That's no pet!" Patamon shout.

"Yeah!" Upamon said agreeing with them.

TK and Cody look at each other and nod, and stand up. Meanwhile Kari, Gatomon, Poromon, and Yolei capture a Kuramon they found in the park.

"Now I know how Davey feels when she's fighting Digimon." Yolei said holding the Kuramon as Kari sends it to Izzy.

Back at Izzy's apartment, Kai, Gaomon and V-mon stay behind to help Izzy. On Izzy's computer, messages from TK appears, reading: "We're going to send you this Kuramon." Izzy thinks out loud.

"The Kuramon are small enough to transport... but if it Digivolves, their data will take up too much space, and we won't be able to…" Izzy said as a map of Tokyo pops up on Izzy's screen, along with an image of Tentomon, who transmits a message.

"Kuramon are appearing all over the city at an accelerated rate, Izzy." Tentomon said from the message.

"Tai and the others must have entered the Internet by now... but Diaboromon's target should be Omnimon... so why are the Kuramon coming here then?" Izzy asked trying to figure it out.

Evening has begun to set in, and Davis and Ken are on a train.

"How many of these things are we going to have to catch?" Ken asked them about the Kuramon, "I don't know how Davey could handle this when she's on her Huntress' missions."

Ken looks around the train, when a cell phone rings. Davis looks up.

"Ken...!" Davis shouts hearing a phone.

"What?" Ken asked him.

Davis gets out of his seat, and shouts a warning. But the warning comes too late, as a Kuramon pops out of a passenger's cell phone. Suddenly, another one pops out of a woman's phone, and another from another man's.

 **Man: What the heck's going on?!  
**  
 **From outside the train...  
**  
Davis * **Voice Over*** : Turn those things off!

 **Back in Izzy's bedroom...  
**  
"Why haven't the Kuramon stopped appearing...?" Izzy asked himself.

The train has come into the station, and Davis and Ken step off, carrying armfuls of Kuramon.

"Who told _you_ to Digivolve?" Davis asked Veemon who Digivolved from DemiVeemon, off the train.

"Well, I…" Veemon said trailing off.

"At least we captured all of them." Ken said to them

"Yeah, but Izzy might get mad at us…" Davis said reminding them.

Izzy holds a phone to his ear as he types.

"You attacked a Kuramon?!" Izzy shouts at them.

"But it didn't Digivolve…" Davis said nervously.

"It didn't but, why?" Izzy asked them then Tentomon interrupts Izzy's thoughts with an update on the situation.

"Tai and the others have almost contact with Diaboromon!" Tentomon said to Izzy.

In the Internet, Tai, Davinia, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon fly down one of the familiar tunnels. A Kuramon smacks into Agumon and makes him spin over.

"Be careful, Agumon!" Davinia said to her friend.

"Okay." Agumon said to the young Hybrid.

"Why are the Kuramon ignoring us?" Tai asked them.

"We left them up to Davis and the others. We're going after the big one!" Matt said taking out his Digivice.

"Right!" Tai said pulling his Digivice out also.

"Let's go!" Davinia said pulling her D-Tector out also.

Digivolution DNA Digivolve sequence – Tai and Matt's Digivices shoot out beams of light.

Regular footage – Agumon and Gabumon glow with orange and blue light respectively.

 **Agumon…! Gabumon…!  
**  
The glow fades, and Agumon and Gabumon have turned into the heads of WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon. Tai and Matt climb onto their partners, and they soar forward, down the tunnel. With Ashlyn beside them

 **DNA Digivolve to...!  
**  
In a burst of light, they merge into Omnimon, who soars into one of the Internet areas, with Matt and Tai on his shoulders.

 **...Omnimon!**

"Now it's my turn." Davinia shouted.

Inside an orb of data formed around Davinia as the background behind her was red and black while a white light shined behind her an orb of multiple stripes of data formed around her and she swiped them on the top of her D-Tector.

 **Execute; Beast Spirit Evolution!**

The Beast Spirit totem behind Davinia jerked away and screamed in pain as her clothing was shed off and she began to fuse with the Beast.

Davinia was consumed with raw primal power that flow through her body as she grew and changed.

Davinia could feel her body changing, the fangs growing, and the claws. Her body changing and growing as well.

Davinia transformed into a large black nine-tail fox that was the size of KendoGarurumon with a red underside shaped like flames, her legs also red up to her elbows…if tigers have elbows, the bottom part of her snout was red along with the parts trailing up to her eyelids, amber eyes, the Symbol of Hazard on her chest.

The wildcat smirked, showing off her fangs as she jumps in the air, then lands in a hunting position.

 **Vixenmon!**

Omnimon and Vixenmon stares up at Diaboromon's black sphere, and Diaboromon stares back from within it. The Kuramon in the area begin to swarm around Omnimon and Vixenmon.

Back in the real world, a single Kuramon is perched on a rock in Shibuya. Davis, and Ken come running out of the train station, looking around. They spot the Kuramon, and it runs off.

"Let's get it!" Davis shouts running after it.

Veemon pops out of Davis's soccer bag.

"What's...?" Veemon said cutting himself off

Veemon cuts himself off as they look over at a large TV-screen wall, which is displaying Omnimon and Davinia on the Internet. The Kuramon close in around him.

"What's going on?" Tai asked confuse about all this.

 _ **Transcendent Sword!**_

 _ **Hazardous Fire!**_

Omnimon's sword is unsheathed, and he slashes at the Kuramon swarm. While Vixenmon fires a blast of red and black fire from her mouth, but both attacks had no effect, as they swarm merely breaks apart, then closes in again.

"There's Diaboromon!" Matt shouts seeing him.

As Matt speaks, Diaboromon's black sphere peels away. Omnimon reveals his Supreme Cannon, while Vixenmon Slides Evolution to Bellamon and aims it at him.

 _ **Supreme Cannon!**_

 _ **Feather Storm!**_

The Kuramon swarm moves, blocking both blasts and protecting Diaboromon, though several of the Kuramon are destroyed. In Izzy's bedroom, Izzy jumps up out of his seat, knocking it over, as he watches the battle.

"Oh no!" Izzy shouts worry.

"I've got a message from TK and Kari - they're going into the Internet to help Omnimon and the Queen!" Tentomon said on the computer.

"Just tell them to be careful in there. Diaboromon is up to something…" Izzy said getting more worry, "And get Davey out of there he could come after the Spirits of Harmony and Hazard."

Out on the city streets, TK, Upamon, Patamon and Cody, and in another area, Kari, Gatomon, Poromon, and Yolei, are getting ready.

"Be careful!" Cody said to him.

"It's up to you, Yolei." Kari said to three.

"Leave everything to us!" Yolei said to Kari.

In the Internet - TK, Kari and their Digimon fly along a tunnel.

"We're coming, Tai and Davey…" Kari said to herself worry about them.

"It's okay!" TK said calming her.

"We still have time!" Patamon said to them

"We'd better hurry!" Gatomon said worry also.

Tentomon appears on screens above their heads.

"Be careful and get the Queen out of there!" Tentomon said to them.

The crowds are watching the battle between Omnimon, Bellamom, and the Kuramon on the screens in Shibuya.

"Woah!" Davis said to see the battle as they overhear a person nearby...

 **Person: I've seen this before!  
**  
 **Person's friend: I missed it 'cause my computer was broken...  
**  
A boy and a girl watch the fight on their computer.

 **Boy: I remember this!  
**  
A girl in a hospital - apparently, the same girl in a hospital from the first battle was watching the fight on her computer. Then, we see a class of children - the same class also watching the fight.

 **Boy: Can't this go any faster?  
**  
We see another large group of kids - another second-movie scene.

 **Kid: Go get!  
**  
Back in the Shibuya, Davis' cell phone rings.

"Who could be calling at a time like this?" Davis said answering the phone, "Yo!"

"Kari and TK have gone into the Internet to help Omnimon and Bellamon. It's up to you and the others to deal with the Kuramon now!" Izzy said over the phone.

Izzy hangs up, as Davis clicks the phone off. He stands still for a second, and then he suddenly bursts into life and is about to run off, when Ken grabs his shirt to hold him back.

"We have to do what Izzy says!" Ken said to Davis as they hold back.

Davis gets up in Ken's face.

"And leave Kari and Sis alone in there?" Davis said worry about his friend and sister.

"Look at that!" the three Digimon said pointing at the screen.

The three Digimon interrupts the boys and points at the screens showing the Internet battle, where Angemon and Angewomon have now arrived on the scene. They are notably larger than the years before, so large that TK and Kari ride on their shoulders. They spot Omnimon and Bellamon, surrounded by the Kuramon swarm, and fly towards them.

"Hold on, Tai and Davey!" Kari shouts to them.

As they get nearer, Diaboromon partially emerges from his black sphere, and targets them with his chest cannon.

 _ **Diaboromon: Web Wrecker!  
**_  
Angemon and Angewomon dodge the volley of blasts fired in their direction, as TK lets out an excited whoop. Omnimon and Bellamon turn.

"TK!" Matt shouts seeing his brother.

"Kari!" Tai and Bellamon shout together, seeing Kari.

Diaboromon continues to blast the angels, hitting them both. Back in Shibuya, Davis approaches a nearby civilian with a laptop.

"Excuse me... can I borrow that... Please?" Davis said begging the man.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him.

Davis doesn't look up from the bowing position he's in.

"We can use to get onto the internet to save Kari and Bellamon!" Davis said telling them their plan. He stands up, and then bows again, "Please let me borrow it!"

The man, seeming a bit bemused, closes his laptop, and holds it out for Davis to take. With Yolei sitting outside the restaurant with Poromon, where Kari left them. She's on her cell phone, talking to Davis.

"Yolei, you've gotta open the gate onto the 'net for me!" Davis said on the phone.

"Wha-?!" Yolei asked/shout shocked.

Back in the Internet, Angemon and Angewomon continue to avoid the hail of fire from Diaboromon, but the experience is taking its toll on them. Omnimon and Bellamon glare up at Diaboromon, then, suddenly, all the Kuramon move, and come together in a different shape, forming a series of squares with their bodies, all in a line with the black sphere. Diaboromon and the Kuramon all then look up into the air, as, all across the surface of the Internet section that they're in, gates open. Yolei's voice can be heard, repeating one word as each new gate opens.

Yolei ***Voice Over*** : Perfecto! Perfecto! Perfecto!

Yolei on Earth, and she celebrates her successful opening of the gate, punching the air.

"Yes!" Yolei shouts.

"Wow!" Poromon said to his partner.

"Impressive." Ken said.

Yolei pauses.

"Thanks, but Davey's the one who taught me how to do it." Yolei said surprising them.

Back on the Internet, Angemon and Angewomon fly in circles around Omnimon and Bellamon. Then, they fly towards Diaboromon's sphere, smashing through the walls of Kuramon, and shattering the sphere as they grab Diaboromon and thrust him back. They then come to a halt, and the disoriented Diaboromon looks around him.

"Get him, Tai and Bellamon!" Kari shouts at them.

"No sweat!" Tai and Bellamon shouts in unison.

"First, let me change!" Bellamon smirked as she glowed.

 **Bellamon, Slide Evolution… Vixenmon!**

Omnimon and Vixenmon streaks towards Diaboromon, sword thrust forward or claws in Vixenmon's case, as in their last battle, stabs him through the head with it.

"Your turn!" TK shouts at Matt.

Omnimon jams his cannon up against Diaboromon's chest, and blasts him at point blank range. There's an explosion, and Diaboromon's smoking body drops from the sky. His head explodes, and as he continues to plummet, the streams of Kuramon disconnect into individuals. The kids and Digimon look around, worried, as the Kuramon fly off, through all of the gates that Yolei opened. Each time a group of Kuramon flies into one, it shuts behind them.

"The gates are…" Tai and Vixenmon began.

"...closing!" Matt finished, shouting.

Kari looks down as Angewomon starts to glow.

"Angewomon?" Kari asked her partner.

"Don't worry, I'll get them open!" Angewomon said to them.

In Shibuya, cell phones start ringing all over the place. An e-mail appears on it, and the digital image of a Kuramon pops up, and then emerges through the screen. Also, a massive Kuramon swarm comes through the screens showing the Internet. Davis and Ken are holding their Digivices up to the laptop they've borrowed; about to transport themselves, but then Davis looks up at the Kuramon. Ken looks around as he gasps at the sight of the Kuramon filling the sky.

In his room, Izzy jumps up from his seat again.

"It was a trap!" Izzy shouts finally getting it.

 **Back in Shibuya...  
**  
"They're… everywhere!" Ken shouts in shock.

"No kidding!" Davis said growling.

"We've got to do something!" Veemon said to them.

"Right!" Davis said agreeing with his partner.

Back with Yolei and Poromon, Yolei's on her cell again.

"Okay, I'll get in touch with Cody... yeah, in Odaiba." Yolei said over the phone.

In Shibuya, again, all the Kuramon are floating aimlessly in the air. Then, suddenly, they all turn around in the air at once, and head off in one direction, floating along at ground level.

"They're heading for Tokyo Harbor…" Ken said to them.

"We can't fight 'em in the middle of the city, that's for sure. C'mon, quick, let's get on the train, and…" Davis said

"Davis!" Veemon said interrupting him.

"Ken!" Wormmon said calling out for Ken.

Veemon and Wormmon are being swept away in the Kuramon swarm, dragged off with it. Davis and Ken watch, a bit stunned.

"Veemon…" Davis said trailing off

"Wormmon…" Ken said trailing off also.

 **At the train station...**

 **Announcer: Trains are currently delayed.**

In Izzy's bedroom, Izzy, Kai, Harry, Jun, V-mon, and Gaomon once again jump out of their seat, then turns around, to see that Mimi has just come through the doorway. She gives the peace sign.

"Hiiii!" Mimi shouts as Izzy, Kai, Harry, Jun, V-mon, and Gaomon relaxes, and sits back down.

"Mimi... it's you…" Izzy said relaxing.

"Is "Welcome back, Mimi!" too much to ask?" Mimi grimaced.

"We don't have time for that!" Kai said to her.

Across the city, the DigiDestineds are heading for Tokyo Harbor. Cody and Upamon are on a street, while Yolei runs across a bridge, and Davis and Ken run to catch a bus. They run into the bus stop, and staggers onward. Veemon and Wormmon are still being carried along by the Kuramon swarm.

"Where are we going?" Veemon asked his friend.

"I don't know…" Wormmon said.

Back at Izzy's apartment, Mimi stands with her face close to a cooling fan, her hair blown back.

"Diaboromon had this planned... he sent these Kuramon here so he could live on, even if he was destroyed." Izzy said finally understanding Diaboromon's plan.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked him.

"It was difficult for Diaboromon to enter the real world himself because of his data size, but much easier for the Kuramon. So, he reproduced in the millions, leaving the Kuramon to take his place, even if he was beaten or destroyed." Izzy explained, "When Yolei opened the gate wide enough for them, all the Kuramon were able to enter the real world - and now there are too many of them for us to catch!"

At a train station, Sora is waiting, still looking worried. An announcer's voice can be heard.

 **Announcer: Due to technical difficulties, all trains have been cancelled until further notice.  
**  
The city from an aerial view as power goes out across the board. The city falls into darkness, as people come out their homes.

 **Kid: Let's go to Rainbow Bridge!**

We see another kid looking at an e-mail on his mobile phone, telling him to go to Rainbow Bridge. People receive the mail across the city. On a road bridge, Davis and Ken look down at the gridlocked roads.

"We aren't going to get there by taxi, looks like we'll have to run!" Ken said to them running.

"How's it going at the harbor, Yolei?" Davis asked Yolei on the phone.

Back to Yolei, at the harbor with Hawkmon, and plenty of other people who have arrived.

"Well…" Yolei said to Davis over the phone.

Cody ***Voice Over*** : Yolei!

Cody and Armadillomon come running up to them.

"Cody and Armadillomon are here, and we'll attack the Kuramon once you get here!" Yolei said over the phone.

Everyone looks over into the harbor, to see that it's filled to the brim with the Kuramon.

"Something tells me you'd better get here fast!" Yolei shouts to Davis over the phone.

"On the way!" Davis said as he and the others run.

At Hawkmon's cry of alarm, Yolei looks out across the water, where the Kuramon have begun to float up into the air in columns.

"What's going on? C'mon, answer me!" Davis asked her over the phone.

"They're Digivolving!" Yolei shouts on the phone to Davis.

The Kuramon all float up into the sky and gather together in one glowing mass, which grows as more and more Kuramon join it.

"Diaboromon...!" Yolei shouts in shock.

"No…" Cody said in shock, "That's Diaboromon?"

There's a flash, and the crowd gasps as the glowing mass turns into a massive Digi-Egg, just like the Digi-Egg that Parrotmon emerged from in the first time with Tai and the others.

"A Digi-Egg?" Yolei asked seeing the massive DigiEgg.

"But what's inside it?" Cody asked them.

Back in Izzy's apartment, Mimi, Kai, Harry, Jun, V-mon, and Gaomon is watching the egg in the sky from the window, while Izzy looks at it through a transmission on his computer.

"Oh no…" Mimi said looking at the sky.

In the city streets, Davis and Ken are hot-footing it to the harbor.

"We have to get there before the Digi-Egg hatches!" Ken said to them.

"Where _are_ we?" Davis asked them.

"Still in Shibuya!" Ken answered as they run.

Davis and Ken aren't the only ones running places - more people are running to see the strange sight above Tokyo Harbor.

 **Kid #1: Let's hurry!**

 **Kid #2: You think we'll make it?**

The Digi-Egg gets lower in the sky, as everyone watches.

"It's going to hatch…" Hawkmon said seeing the DigiEgg hatching.

The egg splits open, and a new creature appears, reptilian, yet spider-like, drops from the sky, and lands in the waters of the harbor - Armageddemon!

 **Kid: Oh man!  
**  
Armageddemon roars, as, meanwhile, back in Izzy's room, he, Kai, Jun, Harry, Gaomon, V-mon, and Mimi watch the scene on his computer.

"So much data…" Izzy said shock.

"Forget about the data, how do we stop him?!" V-mon shouts freaking out.

A counter on Izzy's computer continues to climb, reading the amount of data that makes up Armageddemon.

"We can't send him... he's too big!" Izzy said giving him the bad news.

Back at the harbor, the air ripples, and a beam of yellow energy shoots out of nowhere, scything through the water alongside Armageddemon, not hitting him, but succeeding in getting his attention. Armageddemon turns, to see Omnimon crouching in the waters of the bay, his cape draped around him with Vixenmon beside him, as Matt and Tai materialize nearby and fall to the ground. They look up at Armageddemon.

"Diaboromon?" Tai asked confuse.

Omnimon stands up, his cape billowing out and Vixenmon starts to growl, as spectators' cheer. Davis and Ken are still running through the city, as Davis answers his phone.

"Talk to me!" Davis said on the phone.

"The Digi-Egg hatched!" Yolei shouts on the phone.

"Whaaa-?!" Davis shouts causing everyone's attention to him.

"Tai and the others are back, so-" Yolei trailing off.

"We'll be there soon!" Davis said hanging up.

Davis, exhausted, stops to lean against a lamppost and tries desperately to catch his breath, as Ken watches him.

"This is _not_ good…" Davis said wheezing.

"No wonder you can never take the ball from me or Davey!" Ken joked.

"Shaddap!" Davis exclaimed, not in the mood for a joke.

Armageddemon fires a series of blasts at Omnimon and Vixenmon, they manage to dodge them, then leap into the air over Armageddemon, aiming his cannon at him or ready to pounce. Their first few shots miss, but then they hit Armageddemon, who disappears in the cloud of smoke kicked up the explosions. Omnimon and Vixenmon lands and prepare to fire again, but then Armageddemon comes into view, unharmed, and shoots another powerful blast at Omnimon and Vixenmon before he can fire. Omnimon and Vixenmon are hit... hard.

 **Spectator: What's going to happen now?  
**  
Veemon and Wormmon move get a better look.

"Hurry, Davis..." Veemon said worry.

Davis and Ken still haven't made it to the harbor, but it's clear that they're running out of energy, as they've slowed to little more than a tired jog. Davis and Ken had stop from their chest hurting. Forgot to mention Light, Darkness, Kindness, Destiny, Justice, Faith, _and_ Miracles are connected to Harmony so that's means they can feel Davinia's pain and Davinia can feel their pain.

"She hurt?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, she's hurt…bad." Davis answered making them worry.

The sound of a bicycle bell rings up ahead, causing the boys to stop and look. Over the horizon comes Joe, riding a bike and waving to them.

"Guys!" Joe shouts causing Davis and Ken stare back.

"J-Joe...?" Ken asked surprise.

Joe brings the bike to a screeching halt, and flies over the handlebars. He jumps up immediately, and strikes a heroic pose.

"Izzy told me you guys were coming this way - two of you can use my bike to get to the harbor!" Joe said to them

"There are two us of us, plus Davis and I are feeling Davey's pain…" Ken said to Joe.

Joe holds his pose, as two girls on their bike ride past behind them.

 **The Two Girls: Coming through!  
**  
Joe breaks his pose, and sprints off after them.

"Wait a minute!" Joe said to girl

 **The Two Girls: (v/o): What? What?!  
**  
Back in the harbor, Armageddemon rains down blast after blast on Omnimon and Vixenmon, they fly all around, dodging them, then streaking in towards Armageddemon, they sword or claw pointed forward, stabbing it into Armageddemon's head. The effect is minimal - Armageddemon just thrashes his head back and forth, trying to shake Omnimon and Vixenmon loose. Omnimon jams his cannon in Armageddemon's mouth.

While Vixenmon aims for his chest with a _Fox Blitz_ and fire down his throat, the lights from the explosions inside and outside visible through the creature's hide. But Armageddemon is unfazed - he shoots another blast from his mouth and with Omnimon and Vixenmon hanging right in front of it by his sword, they are hit at point blank range and blasted across the harbor to land on the ground on the opposite side, in front of Tai and Matt.

"It can't be...!" Yolei said shock and frighten.

"Omnimon... Vixenmon!" Cody shout worry for their friends.

Omnimon and Vixenmon struggle to their feet... but abruptly, their arms fall off and he crashes to the ground. While Vixenmon falls on top of him.

"Omnimon! Vixenmon!" Tai shouts worry about his friends.

The light fades from Omnimon's eyes and Vixenmon doesn't move. TK and Kari are watching from Izzy's apartment, where they have returned to.

"Omnimon... Vixenmon…" TK said worry.

"No!" Kari screams worry.

"NIA!" Kai shouted.

Izzy watches the scene on his computer with Mimi, Kai, Harry, Jun, Gaomon, and V-mon, they flop back in despair. Tentomon's image appears.

"Pull yourself together guys!" Tentomon said to them, "We have to have faith."

Riding Joe's bike and the bikes acquired from the girls, Davis and Ken finally make it to the harbor, and climb up on a crate to get a good look. They stare in disbelief at the defeated Omnimon and Vixenmon.

"Omni... mon... Vixenmon…" Davis said shock to see them hurt.

"Davey!" Ken shouts seeing Vixenmon hurt.

Veemon and Wormmon spot their partners and friends on the other side of the crowd.

"Davis/Ken!" Veemon and Wormmon shout seeing their partner.

Davis and Ken look over at them.

Davis and Ken look at each other and then jump down from the crate, heading for their partners and friends, but it's tough to get through the crowd. Davis eventually loses it, and stops trying to move any further. From the middle of the crowd, he clenches his fists, and screams.

"VEEMONNNNNNN!" Davis screams at of his lungs

"WORMMONNNNN!" Ken shouts doing the same.

At the sound of these echoing cries, the whole crowd turns around to look at the two boys, and then, slowly, the crowd parts, allowing them passage to their partners.

"Everyone…" Davis said to them.

 **Kid: Go get him!  
**  
As the whole crowd cheers, Davis and Ken run through the gap that's been made for them.

"I'm here!" Davis shouts running to Veemon.

"Let's go, Wormmon!" Ken shouts pulling out his D-3

"Yeah!" Veemon and Wormmon shout ready to fight.

The Paildramon Digivolution sequence plays, displayed on the screens on the buildings that earlier showed the Internet battle, and on computers everywhere.

 **Veemon, Digivolve to... ExVeemon!  
**  
 **Wormmon, Digivolve to... Stingmon!  
**  
 **ExVeemon…! Stingmon…! DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!**

The Imperialdramon Digivolution sequence plays.

 **Paildramon Mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon!  
**  
Imperialdramon takes to the air, flying over the dejected Tai and Matt towards Armageddemon, when, just as he opens fire on the villain...

Sora ***Voice Over*** : Get it together!

 _ **Positron Laser!  
**_  
Imperialdramon's rapid-fire blasts push Armageddemon back, but he counters with a cluster of missiles that he launches from his back. The explosions light up the surrounding area, as Tai and Matt look up to see Sora as she runs towards them.

"You can't lose hope!" Sora shouts at them,

"Sora!" Tai and Matt shout seeing Sora.

In the sky above, more of Armageddemon's missiles hit their mark, and Imperialdramon vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Cody gasps.

"Imperialdramon!" Yolei shouts.

From within the cloud, Imperialdramon reappears, now in his Fighter Mode, and quickly activates his Giga Crusher.

 _ **Giga Crusher!  
**_  
Imperialdramon fires his cannon and hits Armageddemon dead on, the explosion lights up the whole harbor with red. Armageddemon roars in anger as flames dance around him, and manages to fire off a final blast, which hits Imperialdramon, scorching and blackening him.

 **Spectator: I don't... believe it...  
**  
The crowd murmurs as Armageddemon stomps forward toward the unmoving Imperialdramon.

"We can't beat him…" Ken said giving up.

"We've always fought to the end before, Ken!" Davis said to them.

Suddenly, Davis and Ken look up as the eyes of Omnimon's disembodied WarGreymon arm begin to glow. MetalGarurumon's do the same, and a brief wave of force swooshes out. Sora squeals a little and grips Tai's arm. Meanwhile Vixenmon was waking up and begins to look around.

Omnimon's arms rise into the air, and Agumon and Gabumon's voice can be heard.

Agumon & Gabumon ***Voice Over*** : You guys never gave up! You always fought to the end! We trust in you!

"I won't give up neither!" Vixenmon said turning back into Davinia.

Suddenly Davinia felt both her Human spirit and Beast spirit fuse together again. Omnimon's arms raise up, and seem as though they're about to reconnect to his body, but then, in a flash of yellow energy, his body transforms into a giant, golden glowing ring which sails up into the sky. TK, Gaomon, Kai, V-mon, Jun, Harry, Kari, Izzy and Mimi see this sight.

"What's that ring? And what's happening to Davey?" Mimi asked them.

"It's filled with everybody's hopes...And Davey's spirits are fusing together." Izzy said shocking the others.

Inside an orb of data formed around Davinia as the background behind her was red, blue, and black while a gold light shined behind her an orb of multiple stripes of data formed around her and she swiped them on the top of her D-Tector.

 **Execute; Fusion Evolution!**

Both Spirit totems beside Davinia jerked away and screamed in pain as her clothing was shed off and she began to fuse with the Human and Beast Spirit as they spun around her.

Davinia was consumed with the power of her Spirits that flow through her body as she grew and changed into a more mature wolf-like female that's clad in a red leather tank top and black and black pants with gold and blue flames designs on the hem.

Her hair was hair was long and braided while it was a violet colored, her eyes were now silver, and had tiny gold stripes under them. Around the woman's neck was a black collar that help a gold pendant with the symbol of Harmony and Hazard. She had black bands around her wrists.

She had a black fox tail, fox legs, fox ears on her head, and white wings on her back.

The fox/angel hybrid smirked, showing her fangs as she jumps in the air, then lands holding a katana in her left hand and twirls it around her.

 **Tenshimon!**

As everyone watches, the ring transforms into a massive glowing sword. Also, seeing Davinia's new spirit evolve Agumon and Gabumon fall to the ground, and the sword comes to rest in mid-air, in front of the wounded Imperialdramon.

"Take it!" Davis and Tenshimon shouts.

"Everyone's power!" Ken shouts also.

Imperialdramon grasps the blade's handle, and then in a single flare of light, is transformed into his Paladin Mode.

"This is... everybody's…" Imperialdramon said feeling everyone's power.

With a wordless battle cry, Imperialdramon shoots down out of the sky, towards Armageddemon. While Tenshimon is on Imperialdramon's shoulder. The creature shoots a blast at them, but misses. More blasts are fired, and one impacts, but Imperialdramon and Tenshimon are unharmed, and keeps coming.

"GO!" Davis and Ken shouts.

The sword glows with orange fire in Imperialdramon's hands, and he holds it out in front him, bringing it down, through Armageddemon's head. As Tenshimon summons her scythe. The two combatants hold in place, frozen for a second, then Imperialdramon and Tenshimon withdraws their weapons. From the gash in Armageddemon's head, Kuramon begin to flow out.

"But as Kuramon, his data can still survive!" Kai said about that problem.

The rest of Armageddemon's body begins to dissolve into Kuramon, as Harry looks down at Yolei's laptop, and sees the refrigerator icon that was previously being used by Izzy to store the captured Kuramon.

"We can transport the Kuramon with cell phones!" Harry shouts having a plan.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said agreeing with Harry.

Armageddemon's body collapses out from underneath him. Suddenly, a flashback, of young Tai blowing his whistle to wake up Greymon. The sound of the whistle is seemingly heard by everyone assembled, and Kari and Tai recognize it. Davis takes out his cell phone.

This is followed by another flashback of a young Matt playing his harmonica. The same thing occurs, and TK and Matt recognize the sound. The screen of Davis's cell phone begins to glow. From an aerial view of Rainbow Bridge, we can hear cell phones ringing, as every one of them in the crowd goes off - Yolei is using her laptop to dial them. Cody stands in the center of the crowd, and gives instructions.

"Send your light into the sword and katana!" Cody shouts to everyone.

Imperialdramon holds his sword aloft along with Tenshimon's katana, as Kuramon float all around him. Cody and Dan's D-3 glows.

"Concentrate it on the sword and scythe!" Davis shouts pointing his D-3 to the sword.

A light beam erupts from Cody and Davis's Digivice screen, and strikes the blue orb on the hilt of Imperialdramon's sword and Tenshimon's scythe. Across Rainbow Bridge, people's cell phones do the same as the DigiDestined's Digivices, emitting beams of light that strike the sword.

While Kai points his Beyblade at the katana. The last remnants of Armageddemon's body dissolves back into Kuramon as Davis and Ken are the last to point their Digivices, and the beams of light from them enter the sword. A massive column of light raises into the sky form the sword. A message from Yolei appears on Izzy's computer, reading: "It's up to you now, Izzy!"

"Good idea using everyone's cell phones to absorb the Kuramon data!" Izzy said to them.

Mimi points at a hard drive that's fallen over.

"How do I make this thing stand up?!" Mimi shouts not a computer expert.

Kari looks out the window, and she and everyone else watch as the last of the light fades from the sky. We see it fade out in an aerial view, and then, with the battle won, Davis's voice can be heard.

"I'm tired…" Davis said yawning.

Ken yawns too, and then Davis and Ken laugh.

 _Roll credits_

Mimi piling books on the head of a sleeping Izzy.

TK, Kari and their Digimon together.

Yolei typing on her laptop as Cody and Hawkmon lean against her, sleeping. As Armadillomon sleeps in Cody's lap.

Matt, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon, all four yawning, with Sora grinning widely.

Joe saying goodbye to the other girls, with their bikes back now.

Davis, Ken, Wormmon and Veemon all sleeping, lying up against a crate.

While Kai who came, and picked up Davinia earlier laid her down on the couch and watch her sleep peacefully with V-mon, and Gaomon sleeping with her.

A shot of all thirteen DigiDestineds and their Digimon along with Kai, Jun and Harry on and around a trolley car - apparently intended to be the trolley car the Tai Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari used to leave the Digital World when they were kids.

And finally, an image on Izzy's computer screen, as the door of the refrigerator icon opens a crack, and a Kuramon peeps out, before it ducks back in and the door shuts.


End file.
